


Alexander Scott

by emaz0225



Series: double Scott [1]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: twin brother to Lucas Scott.





	Alexander Scott

 

_**Alexander Scott** _

* * *

_**Twin brother to Lucas Scott unlike him he does not hate Dan. He is athletic but he likes to Party and has fun and he stayed on the basketball team and he is popular.** _

 

_**September 10th, 2003** _

_**I wake up in my bed and I go to my mirror and I see the Hickey that Stacy gave me last night. I cover it with makeup and I put on a v neck and I put on faded jeans and I go to the station since I am on the team and I see Whitey there looking pissed and I see Dan there and I shake hands with Nathan and he says " You missed out last night."  I smile and say " My mom made me come home she threatened me with grounding." Dan looks at me and says "The nice way you played last night." I nod and only ones that did not get kicked out were Jake and Tim and Nathan and I were not kicked off the team. Dan was not happy with this and I walk out and I go to the diner and Mom gives me some Eggs and she says " Would you like to be off the team?" I look at her like she is nuts and says " No." She sighs but slowly nods and I go home and I see Lucas getting ready to go play at the RiverCourt and I wave at him and I head to my room and I take out my baggie and I open the window and light up a candle and I take out a cigarette and I light up.**_


End file.
